


The Color Orange

by DellaSenpai



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Down south slavery, F/M, Segregation, Slave Trade, Slave rape, Slavery, The "N" Word, Use of racial slurs, Whipping, Young Mila Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaSenpai/pseuds/DellaSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in slavery times down south a young black slave girl is bought by a couple to care for their home and child Kazui. But is everything as it seems? 18 up het/smut! slow burn. Based losely off the motion picture the Color Purple if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write a slave fic! It will he based loosely off of the movie The Color Orange! I hope you like it!

Chapter 1

"For the love of Kami girl you need to show that your strong enough for cleaning house and handling children! If you don't want to end up on those cotton picking fields you will strip right now"! A tangerine color hair women frustrated with the young teenager currently in front of her yelled out. She took the thin straps off the young slave girls shoulders and shoved them down bearing her naked developing breast for the couple looking for a live in slave to cook, clean, and watch over their child.

Slightly curly long black hair fell in front of big emerald green eyes. Miles apon miles of smooth dark chocolate brown skin covered perky breast and a flat stomach. Childbearing hips and long strong legs were covered by a long skirt. The young girl stood there paralyzed with fear and embarrassment of being partially naked in front of strangers.

How old is she Rangiku? A young woman asks. The slave tilts her head up slightly to catch a glimpse of a white man and woman sitting on a couch. They both had matching oragnge hair and the woman was holding a sleeping child with the same said color hair. The child didn't look to be any more than three maybe four years old.

"She is 14 years old her parents were lynched and hung a couple of weeks ago by some nigger haters," The older woman who was showing off the new slave girl answeres the young woman. "She ran away and hid in a ditch for hours before some Soul Society men found her and brought her here to me to be sold off. As you can see she has a strong body if she was able to lay in a ditch for Kami-sama knows how long, but the girl is plum dumb I tell you" Rangiku laughs as she stands next to the partially naked girl smoking a cigar.

The young slave clenches her jaw but said nothing. Between having to bear her still developing body to strangers and having it repeated over again how her parents were lynched and hung by racists, She knew in her heart if she didn't want to suffer the same fate as them or end up picking cotton in the hot fields for hours she would need to keep quiet. 'It's pretty sad when your goal in life is to be a house nigger huh?' She sighs to herself. But it's either this or be dead' She had to remind herself.

'Miss Rangiku is a good master to me.' The young black girl thinks to herself, Although Rangiku was a drunkard and a jezzeabel she never ever whipped her, she was always fed more than scraps, and she was kept clean and taught about personal hygiene. But the young slave knew she couldn't stay there for long. Miss Rangiku was negro auctioneer and was only helping the young girl to make sure she would be sold off to the highest bidder. This was a slave trade for money and if the young girl knew of nothing else she at least knew that.

"Well is she a mute?" A smooth baritone voice drawls, "I don't want no stupid gal round my plantation causing my child or the other coloureds to be stupid as well!"

"I assure you Ichigo she isn't mute! Well say something gal!" Rangiku shouts.

"N-no massa I's isn't a mute I can's" talk." A scratchy but defiantly young womans voice crokes.

Ichigo's eyes widden but he still maintains his nonchalant attitude.

"Good! Do you know how to clean a house or watch over the young?" The man fires off more questions again.

"Y-yes massa I's did it here for massa Rangiku! I's would help her wit tha youngins, cleans the house as well and I's learned how ta cook from my ma and pa!" The girl internally smiles thinking back when her pa would kill a pig for the family then she and her mother would takes hours cooking it on the fire pits.

How much is she? The younger woman still holding the young sleeping child asks.

I'll give her to you for $100 dollars because you are my family Orihime, other wise I could easily sell her for $600.

'Wow that's alot of money the young slave mused to herself.' Her father only brought home a mere 10 dollars a month from the odd jobs he did in the neighboring town. She hoped that the young couple took her in to their home to work. It was staring to get crowded there at the auctioneer's home and being the eldest slave there she knew it would be soon time to go to the fields if she wasn't picked soon by masters that wanted a coloured girl working in their home.

"Well Hime, do you want her?" The young man seeming disinterested in the whole meeting asks. But the glint in his tea brown eyes showed differently.

"Y-yes K-Kurosaki-kun!" the young woman answers blushing and stuttering. To a person not paying attention the orange haired woman seems shy and timid, But as like the man she was with her crystalline blue gray eyes had shown something diffrent as well.

So what's her name? The young man asks as he finnishes handing the money over to Rangiku. She gives the young girl permission to pull up her shirt and pack up her belongings so the couple can take her when they leave.

I don't know her non slave name but the name I have given her now is…

Mila Rose.


	2. Tangerine

"Mila! Mila!" A loud chirp calls her attention away from packing. A bright head of pink hair scurries into Mila's small room which is the size of a small broom closet. There was enough space for a small bed, a chair, and two suite case's that were given to her by the Mistress of the House to put her newly bought clothes in at the time when she first arrived there. It was samll but Mila kept it very clean and even had a samll window that became her alarm clock every morning at 5:00am to start the daily chores of the house.

 

"Ne! Mila!" The small child again bringing Mila out of her stupor.

 

"Yesum's Lil Missus Yachiru" Mila coos brushing the small girls hair out of her face.

 

"Who were those people down stairs? Why did momma pulled your shirt down in front of them? And why are you packing your clothes?"

 

"Those are's mah new's Massas Lil Missus! I's a be goin homes with tem now! Ima be livin and workin with tem now!"

 

"B-But why Mila? You don't want to be our slave anymore? Won't you miss us?" The young girl whines.

 

"O's course I's miss yall's, But I's has ta go ta my new Massas now. I's will see if dey let me come vists you's ok?" Before Yachiru could complain or ask anymore questions Rangiku comes to the door.

 

"Mila it's time for you to get! The Kurosaki's are ready to leave now don't keep them waiting you hear me? They paid good money for you! You make sure you do everything they tell you and don't cause them any problems no matter what. Now get on down those stairs gal stop being so damn slow!"

 

"Y-yes M-Massa! Sorry Massa!" Mila finnishes packing quickly and runs past the child and woman down the stairs with her two small suitcases. Waiting at the front door were the couple with their baby speaking to the Master of the house Kenpachi.

 

"Well Mila looks like this couple is your new owners. You make sure you mind them and do what they say you hear?"

 

"Y-Yas sir!" Mila answers quickly. Master Kenpachi had whipped her twice when she first started off there as a slave when she didn't know how to address them and she didn't want to feel that again.

 

"Well lets go gal!" Ichigo calls out leading the way out the door into the harsh summer heat. Mila quickly waves again to her old owners before following her new master's out to their automobile outside. Ichigo opens the door to the car and gets in before noticing that Mila is still waiting at the back door of the car.

 

"What's the problem gal? Get in the automobile!" Ichigo yells.

 

"Y-Yes Massa!" Mila races into the back seat after setting her luggage on the floor. She turns her head to the side to see her old owners Kenpachi, Rangiku, and Yachiru all waving goodbye to them. Mila wanted to wave back but was scared that she would get in trouble since no one was directly speaking to her and she was taught not to speak unless someone was speaking to her. As the car slowly drove away alittle sadness overcame Mila. She would miss her old owners especially Little Mistress Yachiru. Although she was loud, and at times a busybody she never failed to keep a smile on Mila's face.

 

The drive to her new 'home' was short, quiet, and uneventful. Mila's new master's where defiantly not as noisy as her old ones. There was always some type of conversation going on between her old masters even if most of the time she couldn't understand what was being said and a five year old had to explain it to her. But ridding in this car with this couple felt so cold and distant. Parking the car everyone got out and started walking towards the house. It was all white with a big wooden porch and a matching swinging bench. A few kid toys laid around the yard and front door. Mila made a mental note to herself to go pick up them up after setting her cases down. Walking inside the house it could only be explained by one word.

 

Messy!

 

There were things everywhere and no room to even walk. From toys to clothing to dishes and knocked over plants this house was a war zone. 'This was too much damage for a little child to do' Mila thought to herself. While slowly setting down her cases she heard a car horn blow from outside and felt a heavy weight being thrown into her arms. Almost knocking her out of place.

 

"Here take him I'm off to get my hair done and out to go drink, Make sure he is fed, bathed, and is alseep before I get home. I don't want to be bothered with him when I get back." The orange haired woman barks out before turning on her heels and leaving out of the house.

 

Scoffing, The orange haired man began to speak after his wife left.

 

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and that was my wife Orihime Inoue the child your holding's name is our five year old son Kazui Kurosaki. You will refer to us as Master, Sir, or Mamma. Do you understand?"

 

"Y-Yes Massa!"

 

Walking away Mila follows Ichigo throughout the home dodging things scattered on the floor, listening to her chores, and holding and rocking the sleeping child in her arms. She was use to multitasking and having to do things with a sleeping child in her arms so paying attention while maneuvering around was easy to her.

 

"I want you starting on your chores at 6am Kazui needs to be up and at the breakfast nook out back by 7:30am breakfast should be done at that time as well. Kazui has to be ready for me to take to school by 8:15am. I don't know what Orihime does when Kazui and I are gone but be sure to tend to her needs as well. I will be back from work at 5:30pm with Kazui and I want dinner ready when we get here. There is another coloured boy named Love that comes around to do the outside chores such as taking care of the lawn, chopping wood, feeding the plants and the dog . He is the slave to a neighbor of mine down the road, But because I don't have alot of outside work that needs to be done he is usually only here for a few hours a day, But if you need help with doing anything hard just ask him. He's kind of slow minded like you so you both should get along ok."

 

"Y-Yes Massa!"

 

After walking for a moment they arrived at a kids room that Mila assumed was the young boy's. The room was actually very clean compared to the living room besides the normal kid clutter of toys, clothes, and papers. Blue and white paint with various drawings covered the walls. There was a big bed with a toy chest in front of it with the initials of K.K on them. There was also a desk with a chair, a couple of dressers, and a couple of bookshelves filled with books.

 

"Here is Kazui's room." He walks throughout the room with Mila following closely behind him. 

 

"And here is your room." An opening without a door was reviled a small but cozy second part of Kazui room. There was a bed, a dresser, a chair, and even a small desk. The walls were a shiny wooden color. It was more than enough for Mila in her opinion there was also a couple of windows letting natural sunlight in as well. She loved waking up to sunlight in the morning or watching the rain and lightning on stormy days.

 

"I'm leaving for a couple of hours Have dinner ready when I return." Ichigo calls Mila out of her thoughts.

 

"Yes Massa!"

 

As he walks away to leave Mila lays Kazui down on his own bed and begins to clean up his room. Putting toys in the play box, papers with writting she couldn't read on his desk, separating dirty from clean clothes to be washed and quickly grabbing her suite cases from the living room to put up her clothes in the new dressers. She didn't have much in the way of possessions most slaves only had the clothes on there backs so what she did own she cherished. Turning to grab the still sleeping child off the bed she heads back down the hall in to the living room to start cleaning the rest of the house.

 

An hour later after cleaning the living room, kitchen, and the front yard making a mental note that she would need to ask master if they could go to the market for more supplies. She went to go check on the still assumed sleeping boy she left on the couch but was startled by the small child now awake and standing in the kitchen doorway. Brown eyes behind long tangerine eyelashes looked up at her questioningly surprised at the new person in the house.

 

"W-who are you?" He asks his voice dripping with curiosity tilting his head to the side. Mila walks up slowly and bends down to her knees to make herself appear smaller than the child.

 

"I's tha new slave of ta house lil massa! M-Mah name's Mila Rose, But I's don' no's how's to pell' it's."

 

"It's ok my name is Kazui and I'll be five years old soon! Did you clean the house? It's so pretty now, And are you cooking right now too? It smells so good!" Kazui sniffs around at the air.

 

"Y-Yess lil massa tha's mah job here, a-and tha's why's I's here!", Mila answers.

 

"Ohh, Ok!" Satisfied with the answers given by Mila. He walks over to the dinner table and sits down. "Where is my daddy?"

 

Mila quickly lifts herself up off her knees and walks towards the little boy kicking is feet in the air lazily while sitting at the table. The question honestly threw her off. When Yachiru didn't see her parents around the first question she would ask is where her mommy was. The fact that the little boy only asked about his daddy seemed strange to her. Mila stoops down to be at eye level with the little boy. Being taught when she first was brought in by the slave auctioneer that anytime a slave spoke to a child you were supposed to be at eye level or lower with them to show that the child was always in control of the conversation.

 

"I's not sho little massa I's sorry!, H-he says he come back soon."

 

"Ok!" Kazui answers happy with the answer givien to him. "He must be at work! He is a Dr. He is really super smart but sometimes he gets too busy to play with me in the daytime after school and has to go back to work. But he always reads me a bedtime story and tucks me into bed every single night!" Kazui beams to Mila.

 

"Lil Massa may I's please finish ta food? Massa will's be's home soon." Mila asks, She liked talking with the little boy but she need to finish cooking. 

 

"Ok I'll sit in here with you and watch Mila!" Pure innocent eyes shown brightly.

 

"Yes lil Massa!"

******************

 

The first thing Ichigo notices when he pulls into the driveway of his home is that there aren't any of his son's toys laying around anywhere. It wasn't that his son Kazui was a messy or lazy child by any means. It was just that he was extremely hyperactive and has a hard time concentrating on one task at a time. A trait that his son took up from his grandfather and Ichigo's father Isshin Kurosaki. Of course if told to Kazui would pick them up, but with him always being at work, and with Orhimie too busy going around town being a 'Socialite' and 'The Dr.'s Wife' alot of household duties were often left neglected. Sighing he walks through the front door and was hit by sensory overload! His eyes saw his living room looking the cleanest since the house was first bought. Toys where cleaned up, clothing was put away, windows were cleaned, the floors where spotless all of the plants were picked up and replanted! Then the smell of home cooked food. He hadn't had a home cooked meal in years often settling on taking his family to the local restaurant's around town. Orhimie seemed to enjoy it because she could show off her perfect Dr. husband and young son. Ichigo liked it because him or his son wouldn't have to be subjected to eating Orhimie's odd and inedible cooking. Following his nose into the kitchen he was floored at another sight, Kazui sitting down quietly. With Kazui being overactive he tended to like to jump around alot. To Ichigo it was normal for a five year old boy to get dirty, make loud noises, jump around and just want to play. But for Orihime Kazui was very hard for her to handle. She would get frustrated and yell at him, which would make Kazui act out even more.

 

But the image he is looking at now had him honestly stomped. Kazui never has been able to sit still or be quiet for a long period of time. With anyone other than himselc. And here he is sitting at the dinner table watching the new slave cook quietly. Ichigo absently wondered if the slave told him to be quiet and stay seated but he doubted it. He didn't see her as the type that could assert dominance over anyone. 

 

"Kazui?" Orange and Black heads both jerk around towards him.

 

"Daddy! Daddy! Welcome home!" A little orange blur of force tackles Ichigo's legs almost toppling him over. Another strange trait Kazui took up from his grandfather wae his overly exuberant way of greeting him.

 

"Hey son how was your nap?" Ichigo ruffles Kazui's matching tangerine colored hair.

 

"It was good Daddy! How was work did you miss me daddy?"

 

"Of course I missed you son and work was ok!"

 

Ichigo looks over to the new slave of the household, She looked liked she stopped in the middle of she was doing to acknowledge he had entered the room but wasn't sure if she had permission to speak. He slowly walks over to the table with Kazui in hand and sits down.

 

"When is dinner?" Ichigo ask's.

 

"R-right now's Massa!" Mila stutters.

 

Quickly she gathers all the food she has made string beans, fried chicken, rice, and biscuits with thick pan gravy and sits it all in front of the two males then moving off to the side of Kazui looking down to the floor. Father and son both look down at the food then to each other. Ichigo carefully grabs onto his fork to poke at the rice as Kazui picks up a warm biscuit. They both sniffed at there selections before taking a small bite. Mila held her breath she wasn't sure if they would honestly like the food. She usually has more time to cook and put something together but she wasn't given much of an advanced warning that she would be cooking so soon after moving in nor was there enough food in the house for her to even work with. But she was able to put a small dinner together for the family.

 

"Wow Daddy! This is so good!" Kazui yells. And begins to dig into his food. Surprised at his son Ichigo takes a bite of rice.

 

"Kami-sama!, This is good!" Ichigo answers. And begins to wolf down his food like his son. Forgetting there drinks Mila goes over to the icebox and prepares them some ice water setting it next to there meals. She moved back over to the side closer to Kazui to make sure the young boy didn't make a mess or choke from inhaling the food. But it looked like Ichigo ate messier than his son did.

 

"Wow Mila this is so good!" Kazui chirps. His eyes never leaving his plate as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

 

"Who taught you how to cook like this?" Ichigo asks.

 

"M-my ma and Pa show's me how's to cook M-Massas", Mila anawers.

 

Ichigo nods and keeps eating. Ten minutes later a full Ichigo and Kazui are still sitting at the table talking as Mila finnishes cleaning up behind the two. She had already put a portions of food away for herself and the Mistress of the house so when all the plates were empty she wasn't too worried.

 

"Mila! That food was so good! I hope you cook all the time!" Kazui smiles.

 

"Y-yes Lil Massa" Mila smiles at the compliment but still keeps her head down. At that moment a loud barking sounds through the kitchen and Kazui smiles as he jumps out of his seat and runs towards Mila grabing her arm and pulling her away.

 

"Mila! Mila! You have to meet Kon my dog!" 

 

Mila staggers trying to keep up with the little boy. She is pulled down a hall she hadn't noticed when she was working in the kitchen earlier. As he pushes the back door open she looks out to a small backyard. A few more toys, a couple of small flower pots, and a couple of chairs were all that filled the small area. It was defiantly smaller than the backyard where her old master and mistress lived. And the absence of cotton fields with slaves picking cotton was noted by Mila as well. She takes a moment to remember some of the fellow slaves met when she would bring out water on extremely hot days for them to drink. She left without saying good bye to them and would terribly miss them. Although she was considered a 'house nigger' she never let that title go to her head and would always speak to the other slaves when she either had chores that required her to go outside, or playing in the yard with little mistress Yachiru.

 

"Woof! Woof!" A loud barking pulled Mila's attention back to the present. By the sight of a big golden colored dog with brown eyes and long shaggy fur.

 

"Look Mila this is my dog Kon!" The dog looking more like he was walking the little boy more than the boy walking him approaches. Mila holds out her hand to let the dog sniff it. Having previous experience with dogs (unfortunately bad with nigger haters) she knew the dog would need to get familiar with her scent before she tried to pet him. The dog sniffs her hand then jumps up on her licking her face and wagging her tail signaling that he likes her.

 

"Wahh! Mila Kon likes you so much! He never goes up to anyone other than me and daddy!" 

 

"I-I's like him to lil massa." Mila pats Kon on the head.

 

"Do you wanna play hide and seek with us Mila?" Kazui asks after Kon begins barking and running around in circles waiting to play.

 

Mila smiles and nods.

 

3 hours later a tired and worn out Kazui is finnaly getting ready for bed with help from Mila. She helps him get in the bathtub making sure his water isnt too hot. Helps him wash his hair as he chatters about how good she was at hide and seek and how the Kon really liked her, But leaves him to do the rest as she goes to get his night shirt and set out his clothes for school tommorow. After laying him down she leaves to go get Ichigo so he can read Kazui a bedtime story.

 

Walking up to the living room she takes in the sight of her new master sitting in a chair reading a book and drinking tea. She notices his boyish almost angelic look to him. Unlike Master Kenpachi's rough and tumble exterior. He had this almost innocent and gentle look to him. She could tell that Kazui got his looks from him.

 

"Massa?" Mila cautiously enters the room, "Lil Massa is ready's for his stories's! I's put him in the bed's for ya's. Ichigo turns to Mila setting down his book. Mila instantly stiffened up thinking she may have said or done something wrong. She didn't want to get whipped so soon after moving in her new master's home. 

 

"Thank You Mila" Ichigo fills in the awkward silence. "After you eat and bathe you may go the bed as well." Mila nods her head furiously yes and scurries off into the dark kitchen to eat her food. 

 

During her long hot bath Mila thought back to her new master's and mistress. She wondered how it would be living here. Where there other slaves around in the area? The absence of cotton fields made her wonder. She hoped there were, Being a 'house nigger' tended to be lonely at times specially when your a young girl without any fellow slaves around. She also began to think about her mother and father. It has only been a couple months since their lynching and death. Do they miss me? Are they upset I ran way? She thinks to herself. Cleaning up after her bath, She slips on a tattered but clean grey sleeping tunic. Quietly she walks into Kazui's room seeing him fast asleep adjusting his covers she tucks him in tighter. She walks into the connecting room and lays down onto her new warm and comfortable bed turning her head towards the doorway so she could hear if little master woke up in the middle of the night.

 

CRASH! BANG! Mila is jarred awake by loud noises and muffled voices. She hurries out of her bed to check on Kazui to make sure he hasn't gotten out of the bed and fallen thinking he was the reason for the loud noise. After still seeing him in the bed fast asleep, She walks over to the half shut bedroom door to peer out. Outside the door she sees the Mistress of the House stumbling towards her where she is currently hidden behind the door. Backing away Mila moves back towards the wall before she could be seen by her. Holding her breath she presses herself up against the wall ahe didn't want to get in trouble for being nosy she was just trying to check to see what the noise was.

 

"Woof! Woof!" Before the mistress could approach the room Kon began to bark loudly startling both the young slave and the drunk mistress. His barking sounded like some type of warning almost an alarm of some sort. Mila made sure to memorize it.

 

"Shut up you stupid mutt!" The mistress sneers making a detour and stumbling instead towards the back door. As Mila moves back to her bed she is assaulted by sounds of the dog yelping. As a slave Mila was all to familiar with the sounds of something 'or in her case someone' being beaten. She made a note to herself as she fell asleep after laying back in her bed to wake herself up alittle earlier tommorow morning before her chores to treat the dogs wounds so Kazui doesn't see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T forget my other stories!!  
> The Hook up  
> And  
> The Blacker The Berry

**Author's Note:**

> ** Hey guys so this came to me at night while I was facing alittle/alot of insomnia! ** Recently I was asked why I don't write yaoi! I actually only read GrimmxIchi fanfiction but because there are so many good fanfic's of them I don't really see it necessary to write those. What I do see it necessary to do is showcase tbat black girls/women read fanfiction to and what better way to show that then by using a black woman in my fanfics! Please see my profile for all three works Im currently working on.


End file.
